greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Heimlichtuereien
'Heimlichtuereien '''ist die vierzehnte Episode der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Owen verkündet vor dem versammelten Krankenhaus, dass Beziehungen zwischen Kollegen in Zukunft nicht gern gesehen werden, zwischen Vorgesetzten und Untergebenen sogar strengstens verboten sind. Er nötigt Dr. Webber dazu, den Anfängern ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Jo ist die einzige, die sich über die Vorschrift aufregt und erfährt von Webber, dass anonym Beschwerde eingelegt wurde. Auch für sie ist sofort klar, dass Stephanie es gewesen sein muss. Anschließend kümmern sich Alex und Callie um ihre neue Patientin Rory, die zum wiederholten Mal an Krebs erkrankt ist. Webber trägt den Assistenzärzten auf, sich ausführlich mit Rory's Krankengeschichte zu befassen und Lösungsansätze zu finden. Während Ben sofort mit den anderen zusammenarbeiten will, ziehen diese die Einzelarbeit vor und gehen jeder ihrer Wege. Unterdessen empfangen April und Jackson in der Notaufnahme die Patientin Lisa, die in einen Müllschlucker stürzte und sich das Bein zerquetschte. Später macht Jo Alex vor aller Augen eine Szene, weil dieser die neue Vorschrift nicht beachten will, Jo jedoch sehr darauf bedacht ist, diese einzuhalten, da sie nicht ihren Job verlieren will. Callie, Arizona, Webber und Leah haben den Streit unfreiwillig miterlebt. Besonders Callie zeigt sich sehr besorgt. Direkt nach dem Vorfall telefonieren Jo und Alex miteinander und es stellt sich heraus, dass der Streit nur inszeniert war. Am Abend beklagt sich Ben bei Bailey über die fehlende Teamarbeit unter den Assistenzärzten. Bailey ist jedoch nicht ganz aufmerksam, da sie soeben den Grund für Rorys häufige Krebserkrankungen gefunden hat. Meredith hatte Cristina zu sich eingeladen, weil Derek die Nacht in Washington D.C. verbringen wird. Sie betrinken sich und reden über ihre Beziehungen, als plötzlich Derek zur Tür herein kommt. Sein Treffen wurde abgesagt. Cristina macht sich aus dem Staub und stattet Owen einen Besuch ab. Sie hatte bei Meredith eine Flasche besten Rotwein mitgehen lassen und lädt sich nun selbst bei Owen dazu ein. Die beiden kommen sich schließlich näher. Jo und Alex genießen unterdessen die sturmfreie Bude und fallen ebnfalls übereinander her. Am nächsten Tag verkündet Bailey den Assistenzärzten, dass Rory am Li-Fraumeni-Syndrom, einer sehr seltenen Erbkrankheit, leidet. Sie gibt den Auftrag, sich mit allen bekannten Fällen zu befassen und einen Behandlungsplan zu erstellen. Alex untersucht derweil Rory, die ihrer Schwester klar macht, dass sie das Ergebnis des Gentests nicht erfahren muss. Diese ist aber der Meinung, dass ihre Eltern unbedingt wissen wollen, ob Ariel das Gen ebenfalls in sich trägt, sodass sie es zwangsläufig ebenfalls erfahren würde. Alex bestätigt jedoch, dass Ariel selbst entscheiden kann. Später trifft Alex sich heimlich mit Jo in einem Lagerraum. Dort treffen die beiden auf April und Jackson, die soeben ein Schäferstündchen genossen haben. Die vier werden plötzlich von Webber erwischt, der zuvor auf die Einhaltung der Regeln bestanden hatte. Als Alex zu Rory zurückkehrt, geht es ihr plötzlich schlechter, sodass sie umgehend operiert werden muss. April und Jackson haben die OP an Lisa erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht. Jackson besteht darauf, dass sie ihre Ehe so bald wie möglich öffentlich machen. Jo hat sich inzwischen auf den Weg zu Stephanie gemacht, um ihr zu berichten, dass April und Jackson noch immer zusammen sind. Sie regt sich erneut darüber auf, dass Stephanie Beschwerde eingereicht hat, weil sie die einzige ist, die darunter leidet. Sie und die anderen erfahren daraufhin, dass es gar nicht Stephanie war, sondern Leah. Shane ergreift das Wort und hält einen Vortrag darüber, dass dieser Arbeitsplatz ein Privileg für sie alle ist und sie sich besser an die Arbeit machen sollten. Er präsentiert daraufhin eine erste Lösung in Bezug auf Rory. Es entwickelt sich eine rege Diskussion, in der die Ärzte tatsächlich zu einem konstruktiven Behandlungsplan kommen. Als sie diesen Webber übermitteln wollen, müssen sie erfahren, dass Rory die OP nicht überstanden hat. Als sie der Familie die Nachricht überbringen, will auch Ariel wissen, ob sie das Gen besitzt. Meredith unterhält sich mit Cristina über ihr Forschungsprojekt. Dabei merkt sie sofort, dass Cristina mit Owen geschlafen hat. Kurz darauf müssen sie beiden zu einer Vorstandssitzung aufbrechen. Alex und Jo wurden vorgeladen und erhalten eine Standpauke, da Webber sie verpetzt hatte. Alex will sich nicht mit der neuen Vorschrift abfinden und stürmt wütend aus dem Raum. April und Jackson verkünden, dass sie direkt nach April's anderer Hochzeit geheiratet haben. Stephanie, Leah, Shane und Ben beschließen unterdessen, den Abend in Joe's Bar ausklingen zu lassen. Auch Owen und Emma finden sich später dort ein. Owen macht mit Emma Schluss, weil er eine Frau möchte, die genauso von ihrer Arbeit begeistert ist wie er selbst. Emma hatte ihm kurz zuvor erzählt, dass sie Kinder bekommen will und dann aufhören möchte zu arbeiten. Derek hat zu Hause einen Anruf vom Weißen Haus bekommen, dass das Projekt nicht ins Wasser fällt, sondern er sogar die Leitung übernehmen soll. Meredith ist hiervon nicht allzu begeistert. Dennoch beschließt sie, Derek nicht weiter mit Enthaltung zu bestrafen, sondern lässt sich mit ihm ins Bett fallen. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Jason George als Dr. Ben Warren *Marguerite Moreau als Dr. Emma Marling *Sarayu Rao als Pam *Lindsey Kraft als Lisa Campbell *Hayley McFarland als Rory Williams *Abigail Mavity als Ariel Williams Co-Starring *Mark Atteberry als Brian Williams *Fawnda McMahan als Patricia Williams Musik * '''Don't You Forget About Me '''von ''The Wind + the Wave (Original von Simple Minds) * 'All Trough the Night '''von ''Sleeping at Last (Original von Cyndi Lauper) * 'Man in the Mirror '''von ''J2 feat. Cameron the Public (Original von Michael Jackson) * 'Don't You Want Me '''von ''Young Summer (Original von The Human League) Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel You've Got to Hide Your Love Away ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von den ''Beatles. Trivia * Jeder Song in der Episode ist ein Cover eines 80er-Jahre-Songs. * OP-Schwester Bokhee assistiert, als Alex und Richard im Patientenzimmer eine Thoraxdrainage legen. Es ist das erste mal seit Staffel 1, dass Bokhee in einem Patientenzimmer statt im OP zu sehen ist. * In der Episode gibt es einen Charakter namens Brian Williams. Gaius Charles spielte Brian 'Smash' Williams in Friday Night Lights. Intro Krebs ist ein biologischer Tyrann. Er provoziert immer Streit und er schleicht sich an. Er wartet, bis sich der Körper sicher fühlt, sich gesund und kräftig fühlt. Das ist der Augenblick, in dem sich der Krebs einnistet und wächst und wächst. Der Körper sieht es nicht mal kommen, denn Krebs ist der Meister der Überraschung. Outro Man kann sich vor einen Tyrannen verstecken, aber auf lange Sicht bringt das nichts. Man kann nur auf eine Art gewinnen: Man muss klar Schiff machen. Und wenn du mit heiler Haut davon gekommen bist, nimm dir einen Augenblick, um zu feiern. Bevor du deine Abwehrhaltung wieder einnimmst, um in die nächste Runde zu gehen. Zitate * Meredith: Was hab ich verpasst? * Cristina: Owen und Emma ziehen zusammen. * Meredith: Dafür beruft er ein Meeting ein?? * * * Owen: Danke für Ihr Kommen. Ich weiß sie haben alle zu tun, ich mach's kurz. Der Vorstand hat grade eine Anti-Beziehungs-Vorschrift gebilligt. Dieses Krankenhaus muss ein sicheres Arbeitsumfeld bieten und unser Fokus auf die bestmögliche Patientenversorgung gerichtet sein. In Zukunft wird von Beziehungen mit Arbeitskollegen dringend abgeraten. Beziehungen zwischen Vorgesetzten und Untergebenen sind strengstens verboten. Jeder erhält ein Exemplar der Vorschriften. Ihre Vorgesetzten gehen die Details mit Ihnen durch. Das war's. Zurück an die Arbeit. * * * Meredith: Hey, übernachte doch bei mir! Du kannst mir helfen rauszufinden, wieso meine Forschung nicht funktioniert. Und die Kinder freuen sich auch. * Cristina: Ohh, klingt nach Beziehungskram. * Meredith: Wir können auch über Owen und Emma reden. * Cristina: Ohh, was gibt's da zu reden? Die ziehen zusammen. * Meredith: Ich hab Wein. * Cristina: Überredet! * Meredith: Ja, ich kenn dich. * * * Cristina: Emma sorgt wahrscheinlich für ein gemütliches Zuhause. Hat irgendwas an den Fenstern hängen, benutzt Tischdeckchen. * Meredith: Tischdeckchen werden überbewertet. * Cristina: Ich wünsch ihm alles Glück der Welt. * Meredith: Ich genieße es, Derek zu quälen. Macht mich das zu einem schlechten Menschen? * Cristina: Es ist seltsam, obwohl es vorbei ist. * Meredith: Ich hab nichts mehr. * Cristina: Ja! Dieses Fenster schließt sich endgültig. Sie wird ihm Babys schenken, dann ist er von irgendjemandem der Daddy, dann ist es absolut aus und vorbei! * Meredith: Ihr seid geschieden und trefft euch mit anderen. Das besagt doch automatisch, dass es aus und vorbei ist. * Cristina: Och, Blödsinn! Du solltest am besten wissen, dass es nicht automatisch so ist. Aber wenn der anderen Daddy ist... Das geht man nicht dazwischen. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode